


A Valentine's Deal

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Miscommunication, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: Ever wonder why Dee made Charlie a valentine and expected one back? Here's why
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dee Reynolds
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really meant to be a "fic fic". It was more of a warm-up type activity to get the writing juices flowing. It turned out smuttier than I planned, but I needed to fill it out more.
> 
> Set pre- Tends Bar

“Do you think this means anything?” Dee asks . 

Charlie doesn’t respond. Typical. Instead, his mouth keeps working  against her bare chest ; planting kisses across her collar bone, then swirling her nipple with his tongue and  back up to her neck. He’s as messy and  all over the place in this as he is in everything else in life. 

“Charlie,” she says again , soft ly, lifting her head from resting against the headboard. 

“Hmmm?”

She just talks so much. It’s always yap yap yap with Dee . It’s usually pretty easy to tune her out ; he’s focusing  on his current task- ignoring  the growing hardness  in his jeans, and  working Dee to the point when she demands “stop screwing around and fuck me.”

“Does this mean anything?” she repeats,  slightly annoyed this time, but much  kinder than it would be in another setting. 

Hooking up had changed from the first time.  It’s rarely sprung from impulse and the awkwardness is practically gone, there’s no  trying to ignore who they’re with ; it’d gone from slightly embarrassing moans to gentle gasps of names. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess.” He moves back up to her mouth, hoping it’ll stop all the talking, catching her moving lips with his. 

Dee kisses back , momentarily  leaving her line of questions. 

It’s not just banging, though. That’s  kind of the most surprising part.  When it’s just the two of them, they’re  kind of nice.  There’s no threat of being insulted, or worry of being embarrassed.  It may be the only time either feels  relaxed without blacking out drunk , it’s a sense of comfort and security.  Just existing with someone like that is fun. 

“ We should do Valentine’s again,” Dee muse s , pulling back slightly, fingers still laced in his hair. “But nice ones this time, just us. Leave those boners out of it.” 

She’s still more interested in talking , and Charlie really wishes she wouldn’t say boner right now . 

“Yeah, okay,” he says quickly , pushing her to shut up; he’ll deal with whatever he’s gotten himself into later.

The thought of  doing Valentine’s with Charlie “ cat food and sewer trips ” Kelly is disgusting.  But she can’t help but feel a surge of  excitement at the  idea of having a real Valentine’s Day.  They’ll meet at Paddy’s that morning;  s he’ll give him a card , handmade and with simple words she knows he’ll  know , but heart f elt nonetheless . Then Charlie will give her  something less attractive, with misspellings and doodles, but  with his effort unmistakable. They’ll spend the day at Paddy’s as a gang , then  sneak off alone to share a  couple  bottle s of wine . Maybe she’ll swipe Frank’s credit card for a hotel room ,  and they can  have sex on expensive sheets, on  a bed that neither of them share with someone else. There’s even a smaller chance she can coax Charlie into a hot bath,  soaking together in  a tub of  bubbles. 

Usually Dee’s the one  taking charge, and  waiting this long is  an unusual experience for Charlie.  He  uses the lull in activity to  unbutton his jeans,  then  press his desperation against her thigh . It seems she finally t akes the  hint , as she slides down under him. 

“So, you want to do it?”  Dee asks.

_ Yes, you bitch. That’s what  _ _ I’ve been waiting on _ _.  _ Instead, he says “Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Okay,” Dee says,  surprise turning into  a  smile “cool .”


	2. The Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a one-shot, but friends suggested a follow up. 
> 
> This isn't anything major, I've been tinkering with it for a while but wanted to post it on Valentine's so I finished it up today.

“Sweet Dee,” Charlie grins. 

The way he says it makes Dee feel important, like she’s special and actually wanted. It’s enough to stop her from slamming the door in his face, ending that stupid smile of his, and making the selfish asshole feel as rejected as she had earlier. He and Frank should be making up, getting into whatever weird shit they do that the rest of the gang doesn’t know about. Shouldn’t know about, for the sake of her gag reflex. 

But she’s still drawn to that name, and she misses it sometimes. It’s from a time when the gang didn’t seem to hate each other. Only slightly begrudgingly, Dee steps back letting him in. He’s the one who coined the name. Accidentally. Because Charlie can’t process things like a normal person, and the gang can’t let him live it down. It was when they were in high school, gathered on the Reynolds’ couch for movie night, because there was no supervision and it didn’t smell like smoke. 

Frank was leaving for another sketchy trip, but stopped on his way through the living room. “I’m off. Going to run my business so you brats can enjoy this lavish lifestyle I provide.” He pauses, acting like a father for once. He turns to Dee, “Don’t let your whore mother get to you, sweetie,” before disappearing. 

But, Charlie had mistaken “sweetie” for “Sweet Dee”. Ronnie and Dennis cackled at Charlie’s misunderstanding and the absurdity of the nickname being attributed to Dee, while the latter pair blushed in embarrassment. 

Goddamit. He can still make her feel special. She’s not going to show it; Dee crosses her arms, glaring with a firm stance. 

“Alright, Dee,” Charlie says, patience dropping. “I can be pissed, too.” 

“What the hell can you be pissed about?” Dee demands. “You’re the one who never returned my goddamn Valentine!” 

“How was I supposed to know?!,” Charlie shrieks, “I’m not a mind reader, Dee.” 

Her eyes go big and jaw clenches and Charlie knows he said something wrong. He can practically hear the frustrated shriek building. “You weren’t even listening to me,” she says, eerily calm and tense. “I told you and you agreed.” 

“You say a lot of words, Dee. I can’t memorize all of them. That’s like not even possible,” Charlie fires back, quick and frazzled. “Oh,” he says, the memory fuzzy but still there. Dee talking and talking while all the blood he possesses rushes south, and his brain feels tingly. But enough stands out to piece together the issue. Something about feelings and valentines. He feels a little guilty, sure. Dee put herself out there, a dangerous move for the gang, and he just blew it off. Charlie glances down at his lap, then looks up at her with his nervous habit of scratching at his ear. “It’s not completely my fault. You can’t really expect a conversation like that while we’re doing sex.” 

_Doing sex? Seriously, Charlie?_ Why that’s what Dee chooses to focus on, she doesn’t know. It’s still better than that time he said “make love” and she really had to resist punching him. Actually, come to think of it, she still hasn’t gotten enough credit for that incredible act of self restraint. 

“What do you want?” 

“I got you something” 

“I don’t want whatever you dug out of the sewers or trash or whatever disgusting place you and Frank spend your time.” Dee sits on the couch, like a queen on her throne. 

“I didn’t,” Charlie shakes his head and follows to sit, too. “I got it from a real store.” 

Dee still looks doubtful, “You don’t have any money, Charlie.” 

“Oh,” he says with a small, devilish grin, “I didn’t _buy_ it. I stole it.” He pulls something out from his jacket pocket; it’s a small plush bee holding a red heart with ‘Bee My Valentine’ scrawled across it in cursive. 

Dee can’t help but grin back. Stealing. It’s kind of their thing. One he probably started out of survival, but now does for the same reasons she does. And fuck those companies setting unrealistic Valentine’s Day standards, disappointing her for years. And the thought of Charlie really looking for a gift for her makes the inside of Dee’s chest do a weird flip flop. She takes the gift, looking at it. It’s a little ugly; some mass-produced cheap thing, probably made in a sweatshop like Frank owned. But it’s got its own oddball charm, like Charlie. 

“It’s nothing fancy like in movies. Y’know, jewelry and shit,” he sounds a little uncomfortable. “They had these rings, all shiny and shit, but I thought since you’ve got those giant hands-,” 

Dee’s glare cuts him off- he’s still on thin ice and could easily be kicked out. _Oh, right_ _._ That’s an insult, and while it’s okay as a gang thing, it’s not a chardee thing. They don’t have to worry about that stuff, just the two of them. He grimaces- close enough to an apology. 

“It’s a bee, y’know. Like the song,” he explains. Dee is softening some, shoulders relaxing and glare fading. “That can be a thing. You’re my... honey...bee,” Charlie tries. 

“Jesus, no,” Dee shakes her head. They’re not doing pet names. And that one is cheesy as hell. It’s best he just shuts up while he’s ahead. 

She’s not mad. She’s not happy. Maybe a little embarrassed; for being vulnerable in front of the guys, for having expectations, for letting Charlie goddamn Kelly make her feel light things. 

“Are we good now? Because you laughed at my song.” It’s just accusatory enough- he’s trying to fix it, but Charlie’s not completely spineless. 

She rests a hand on the back of his neck and answers in the form of a kiss, short and soft, like the one they should’ve shared at the bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for formatting. It looks fine in the text box

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. hope it wasn't super disappointing :)
> 
> If you want, and it wasn't intentional, pretend [People Say Friends Don't Destroy One Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658003) fits in this universe.


End file.
